havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 038 Quill's Investigation
7:05:21 PM Josh: It takes a bit to climb the stairs (it is not a short building), but you make it. Roll investigation. 7:05:54 PM Quill: ((19)) 7:07:08 PM Josh: You can make out clear signs of a scuffle. Foot-marks in the dirt, a few drops of blood near the edge. 7:07:27 PM Josh: You also find another dagger. This one seems like an ordinary, if well-crafted, dagger. 7:08:23 PM Quill: Quill grabs it. Quill is trying to put together what he finds up here, with how he saw it go down from on the street. Where Zharn fell, where the main fight happened, that sort of thing. 7:09:50 PM Josh: Based on what you see, you think most of the fighting occurred in the center of the roof and moved towards the edge. You see three sets of footprints from the stairwell to the center, though. Yours, a large set you believe to be Hank's, and one of the two combatants. 7:10:42 PM Quill: Quill tries to follow the footsteps that aren't his or Hanks. 7:11:36 PM Josh: Those footprints are slightly smaller than the other combatant's, and they eventually lead you with your back to the edge. 7:12:48 PM Quill: Quill triest to figure out which way they came from? Or if there are any sighns of any other equipment that might have been here. 7:15:14 PM Josh: You are unsure of any other people up here or any other equipment. The scuffle is a mess to follow, and you are not trained in this type of investigation. 7:15:27 PM Josh: The third set of footprints come from the stairwell. 7:16:36 PM Quill: Were those made in haste? The ones of whoever it was running away? If so, he'll check out the stairwell intently on the way down. 7:17:18 PM Josh: You do not see, or at least, cannot find, any footprints fleeing the scene. 7:18:27 PM Quill: I saw the figure that threw Zharn over the side, can I figure out where they might have fled to? Any other nearby rooftops that a more agile type might hvae parkoured onto? 7:18:54 PM Quill: Perhaps a ledge with a pile of hay at the bottom, where eagles constantly circle around? 7:19:36 PM Josh: You see many potential rooftops near by. Roll...roll an INT save for me. 7:19:56 PM Quill: ((CRit!)) 7:20:38 PM Josh: You remember the shadowy figure running straight back, opposite to where the body fell. And you see a series of buildings that an expert could easily leap across. 7:21:33 PM Quill: One last thing, can I tell if it seems like Zharn came from the stairs? 7:22:26 PM Josh: ...you cannot be one hundred percent sure. Again, you are not a trained CSI, so you can only be certain one of the (at least) two did. 7:22:38 PM Josh: But, you think it was Zharn, based on the final position. 7:22:55 PM Quill: Mostly I'm trying to tell how Zharn got to the roof. Okay, with that, I'll head back to the others. 7:24:49 PM Quill: Oh, one other thing, was there any blood on the other dagger I found? 7:25:03 PM Josh: Not that you see. 7:25:30 PM Quill: Okay, I'll head back.